


Jealous of Nothing

by morrezela



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: Noctis gets up the nerve to ask Ignis out. Turns out it was easier than expected.





	Jealous of Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tarquainthefall](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tarquainthefall).



There were a lot of people around Noctis’s age that were always hanging around the Citadel. There were internship programs and jobs that weren’t internships. And there were children of important people that only visited in order to facilitate their political or social agendas. 

The twins were in the last group. They hadn’t gone to school with Noctis. They’d had private tutors and went to an exclusive private school. They, alongside their parents, thought themselves too good for the school that Noctis had gone to. 

They were, as Ignis would put it, unbearable snobs of the worst sort. 

So there was no real reason for Noctis’s gut to clench when Prompto shamefully admitted that one of them had managed to get Iggy’s phone number from him. 

“Do you think he’ll be mad?” Prompto asked, voice wobbling a bit. 

“Yeah, wouldn’t you be?” Noctis replied, half-listening and not being at all supportive. 

“Oh man, he’s gonna kill me,” Prompto fretted. 

“He’s not going to kill you,” Gladio reassured him. “Ignis doesn’t hold grudges.”

That got Noctis’s attention. “What are you talking about? Ignis holds all sorts of grudges. Ignis still gives dirty looks to the guy who caught us raiding the kitchens when I was seven.”

“Not helping!” Prompto chimed in. 

“Look,” Gladio said with a dirty look of his own in Noctis’s direction. “It wasn’t about Noct, so he’s not going to put you on his shit list or anything. He knows how conniving those two are. And besides, Noct is going to put in a good word for you. Isn’t that right?”

“I don’t…”

“Will you? Please? For your bestest bud?” Prompto interjected before Noctis could say anything akin to, “No.”

“Fine,” Noctis sighed. There was no point in denying the request. Prompto looked pathetic. More importantly, Noctis wanted to go see Ignis anyway. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When Noctis made it to Ignis’s office, there was already a stress line etched into Ignis’s forehead. A line that eased when his gaze focused in on Noctis. Noct tried not to be too pleased when he noticed a faint smile curl onto his advisor’s lips. 

“Noctis,” Ignis greeted. 

“Doing okay there, Specs?” Noct asked nonchalantly. 

The line reappeared and Ignis started frowning. Noct tried not to miss the jovial appearance that had just lead a short and tragic life. 

“Those blasted twins got hold of my phone. First the sister then the brother. I’d like to punt both of them over a railing, but I can’t because it isn’t befitting of my station,” Ignis grumbled. “When I find out who gave them my information, I may do something drastic.”

“Well, it was Prompto, and I royally forbid you from doing anything drastic,” Noctis said. 

“Promto? Why would he do such a thing? Is this some sort of bizarre hazing thing?” Ignis questioned. He didn’t look angry, which Noctis supposed was a good thing. But he did look confused. And Ignis so rarely looked confused that Noctis was a little distracted by how cute he looked. 

“Noct? Are you alright?” Ignis asked. 

“Fine!” Noctis half-shouted. Caught staring. Great. 

“You’ll forgive me if I don’t believe you,” Ignis said. “You’ve been acting strangely of late. Are you feeling well?”

That was the problem with having a crush on a guy whose job involved knowing as much about you as he possibly could. Ignis noticed things. Sometimes it felt like he noticed everything, but Noctis knew for a fact that wasn’t true. For example, Ignis didn’t know about his crush on him. 

“Really, I’m fine. I’ve just got a lot on my mind,” Noctis assured him. 

“I see,” Ignis said. “You do know that I am always willing to talk if something is bothering you or if you simply wish to vent about anything or… anyone?”

Noctis wasn’t sure what expression he made, but he did know what the light in Ignis’s eyes meant when he made it. He’d been fishing for information, and he’d hit upon it. 

“It is perfectly normal to have crushes you know,” Ignis sounded off as he spoke. His body language was open, but his voice wasn’t. 

That was weird.

“Why didn’t you go out with those twins?” Noctis asked. “They’re good looking, smart, well connected.”

“You’re not interested in one of them, I hope?” Ignis was clearly horrified. 

“No,” Noctis reassured him. “Just, I don’t know. You never go out with anyone.”

“I’m busy. More importantly, I’m not interested in vapid socialites who want to use me to further their debauchery,” Ignis explained. “Aside from which, I... Well, I…”

“You?” Noctis prompted. 

“Never mind,” Ignis said as if defeated. “We were speaking about you and your would be paramour.” 

“We weren’t,” Noctis corrected.

“Only because you brought up a different topic that I’m now thinking was meant to distract me,” Ignis replied. “But I shan’t force you to talk of it. You’ve rights to your privacy.”

 

“It wasn’t a distraction,” Noctis said. “I just wanted to know.”

Ignis tilted his head a bit. “Why?” was the simple question that came out of his mouth. 

That was the real question, wasn’t it? Noctis knew the answer, but was he brave enough to say it? And would Ignis even be interested at all? What might happen to them if Ignis wasn’t interested? 

More importantly, if he didn’t say it now, would he ever? 

“I was seeing if you were just not interested in them or just not interested,” Noctis said before taking a deep breath. “Because if you’re not just not interested, then I’d like to know because I am.”

Ignis blinked. Once, twice, three times. “You’ve had better sentence structure. But if I understand you correctly, you’re asking me out on a date?”

“Not exactly. But I wouldn’t mind if you wouldn’t mind,” Noctis explained. 

“I don’t mind,” Ignis replied. “That is to say I would like that. Very much. Though I am certain that others might object.”

“Don’t think I’ve ever heard you talk casually about somebody disapproving of me before,” Noctis remarked.

“Hmm, perhaps it’s giddiness overtaking my senses,” Ignis suggested with the barest hint of his smile returning. 

“Giddy, huh? That mean I should risk giving you a kiss to seal the deal?” Noctis braved. 

“I don’t kiss until after the first date,” Ignis informed him. “So wherever you’re taking me best be nice.”

“Fine,” Noctis sighed. Even to his own ears, he didn’t sound upset though. “I didn’t think it’d be this easy,” he admitted. 

“Truth be told, neither did I,” Ignis said. “Though, I did spend a fair amount of time mulling over who, exactly you were pining over. I admit I did not expect to discover that I’ve been jealous of myself. Though I am happy about it.”

“Happy enough that you won’t yell at Prompto?” Noctis teased. 

“We’ll see how that first date goes,” Ignis replied.


End file.
